Learning To Love
by LaLahMe
Summary: He thought love was pointless. Corny. Cliche. Ridiculous. Until he met her. She was a hopeless romantic who dreamed to live in a fairy tale where she would be the princess and a prince with a white horse would come. There was a slight problem however. She was hopelessly in love with another guy.


**Learning To Love**

* * *

_Prologue._

I just woke up.

I turn to my clock on the bed side table.

I have an hour left.

That has to be enough time.

I can't be late.

I rush into the bathroom and take a quick shower. Afterwards, I run to my closet. I quickly change into a black suit, white dress shirt and a black tie. I look at myself in the mirror. There is semi-circles underneath my dark blue eyes showing that I haven't been sleeping but my hair is sticking up like how it always is. Memories of her pale fingers running through it flash before my eyes. I gulp. I have to hurry.

I glance at the clock again. Forty minutes.

I enter the kitchen. I hastily grab a piece of bread and shove it into the toaster. I take the Nutella off the pantry and grab the milk from the fridge. More memories are flashing through my mind – giggling, laughing, milk moustaches, licking Nutella off our fingers, cooking and food fights.

Soon the toast jumps out from the toaster. I pull the toast out and I spread the Nutella onto it.

My phone rings and I check the name of the caller: Natsu. A childhood friend of mine who I always argued with. We never agreed on anything. I start eating my toast as I answer it.

"Gray?" Natsu frantically says as I chew my toast. "Are you still coming?"

"I'm on my way there," I reply, swallowing the last piece.

He tells me, "I just want to let to know, you don't have to do this."

I roll my eyes as I drink my milk. "Look, nothing you say will get me to stop what I'm doing. I _have _to do this."

He groans. "No, you're wasting your time."

I open the door and lock it. "I got to go now. I'll be there soon."

"Wait!" He says as I head to the elevator. "I think you're misunderstanding me. She's-"

"Stop trying to convince me not to do this. How many times have I told you, I know I'm _supposed_ to do this." I tell him confidently.

He sighs. "You say the same thing every time."

"I know." I say as I press a button on the elevator. "I know now, I love her. She's mine. My heart belongs to her. I can't let her go." I lean against the wall of the elevator. I hear giggling. My chest twitches in pain and I try to ignore it.

The elevator goes down, down and down…

_A kiss for every floor._

"Gray." Natsu's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I check the time again. Twenty five minutes. "Okay, I have to go now."

"Wait-" I hang up on him and shove my phone into my pocket. The elevator doors open which revealed the underground car park of my apartment. I run towards my car, taking my keys out and starting the engine.

I check the time on my car. Twenty minutes.

I swiftly drive out of the parking lot and into the busy street. When the sun hit my eyes, I squint a bit.

As the traffic light turns red, I hit the breaks immediately. The guy on the side of me is staring at me, probably wondering how I got my driver's licence when I was driving like a maniac.

I turn my head and stare at the empty passenger seat. I cringe as I hear giggling again.

_A kiss for every red light._

I glance up to see the light turning green. I speed down the street. I drive past the speed limit but I didn't even care.

Ten minutes.

I turn another corner. The giggling is getting louder now. My head is hurting. My eyes start to sting. Everything is reminding me of her.

I need to be with her.

She needs to know I belong to her.

I need to tell her before it's too late.

She has me wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it.

I need her to know I am hers.

Finally I'm here. I drive into the parking lot. I park into the nearest available parking spot. I turn the engine off and slam the door shut.

Five minutes.

I begin speed walking.

She needs to know.

I place my hands on the tall double doors as I take a deep breath.

Four minutes.

I nervously push the doors open.

Everyone in the church turns to stare at me.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the prologue of my new AU multi-chapter fic. So yeah, this is basically one of those endings placed in the beginning of the story kind of thing.**

**If there is any confusion, you can guess who 'her' (It's soo obvious) is and she's getting married. To someone that isn't Gray :( You'll see why since there will be more chapters to this. **

**So yeah, please review! :) I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
